1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor such as an MFP and a method for controlling the image processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image forming device having functions of a copier, a network printer, a scanner and a fax is widely used. This type of the image forming device is called a multifunction device or an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals).
Recently, in addition, along with improvement of a CPU performance, a large capacity of storage devices, and easy establishment of a network, a function of a document server is added to the image forming device such as the MFP, which has become commonplace and is increasingly installed in offices. This function provides each user with a storage area for each user in a hard disk drive so that each user can store data such as an image file in his or her box. This storage area is called a “box” or a “personal box”.
The user can permit other person to use his box instead of using it by himself. If the user is authorized to use other person's box, the user can do it. It is also possible that plural user of a group share one box.
In addition, there are some methods proposed for using the box conveniently. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-361970 discloses a method in which an entered image data are stored in a hard disk drive after being added registration ID information including a user code. Then, when a search ID number is entered, the user code included in the search ID number is verified with the user code included in the registration ID information, and a name of the image data is displayed in accordance with a result of the verification. By this method, the user can know easily which image data in a box is his or hers even if many people share one box.
Another method is described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-44413, in which a user is inquired about how to handle an attached file if it is attached to electronic mail.
As described above, a user can give right to use a box that is assigned to the user to other user. Thus, it becomes easy to exchange data or share data among users.
However, according to the conventional method as described in the above-mentioned documents, it is difficult for a user to manage data stored in his or her box. It is because that other users operation may add new data in his or her box, may update data stored in his or her box, or erase the data, when the user cannot know correctly the situation of data in the box unless the other user reports him or her about the operation the other user did.
Therefore, if there is a change of data in the box due to an operation of other user such as exchange of data or update of data, it can happen that the owner does not know the change and later knows the change of data. In addition, when a new function is added, there can be users who are not aware of the addition so that the new function cannot be used sufficiently.